


Underground

by sasageyowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasageyowrites/pseuds/sasageyowrites
Summary: You and Levi have been living in the underground together for years. It’s only until one night you decide to tell him how you feel.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Underground

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my Tumblr account sasageyowrites.

Disclaimer: I don’t own AoT otherwise I would have giant statues of myself standing with Levi in every city of every country. I don’t own you either that’s a huge no or the GIF below.

Warnings: swearing, sexual references, mentions of alcohol yadda yadda

Please no reposts

Levi x reader

Living in the underground had not been an easy life. Ever since you could remember you had been fighting for the right to survive, the streets filled with dangers lurking behind every corner and if you misplaced yourself it was easy for your name to become forgotten, just another casualty.

The place was depressing to say the least. The prostitutes begging for work, their faces decorated with heavy bags from endless nights of being pushed into a mattress of a strangers house, giving their dignity for a small salary. The children who ran rampant in the streets, their frail bodies resembling that of a skeleton with sunken eyes and greasy hair. The drunken men who stood by the sides of the streets, cat calling and wolf whistling at any woman who dared pass by, their beards over grown and fingernails caked with dirt.

The underground to say the least, was a living form of Hell that only the darkest minds could have possibly conjured. It was fair to say that anyone who dwelled within the underground had not had an easy life.

You were no exception to that rule. Having been abandoned as a fifteen year old by your parents you were left to fend yourself, half starved and on deaths doorstep it was a miracle you had made it to adulthood. But you preferred to think of it as knowing the right people rather then an act of a wickedly unfair omniscient power. You didn’t know how you had got so blessed as to meet Levi, Isabel and Farlan but you had met them and you were alive because of it.

“Are we nearly there yet?”

Then again maybe you had enjoyed a quieter life as a street urchin.

“Would you shut up already?” Farlan growled at Isabel.

“I would if we were there already.” Isabel grumbled back.

You smiled to yourself as you made your way through the busy streets of the underground, Isabel and Farlan walking side by side ahead of you and Levi who walked quietly beside you, his narrow eyes cautiously scanning the maze of people you were walking through as if one them would try to pounce at any given moment.

Levi was always anxious when he went through big crowds of people and you noticed he liked to stick close to you whenever he saw something or someone he didn’t like amoungst the sea of people. You had never questioned it.

You tried to ignore the glances you got from other men as you weaved through the endless bodies of people. You could still feel Levi walking so close behind you, you were afraid he would trip you up. Of course you couldn’t see the deadly glare he gave the drunken males as they set their sights on you grinning to themselves. You were quite a beauty it had to be said, with your long locks of (y/h/c) hair , despite the starvation your body was well built and your eye were bright, it was no wonder you got stared at wherever you went, most women in the underground were grubby and frail or young children. You truly were a rare specimen, but that didn’t mean Levi would let anyone get away with staring at you. That was for him.

“You know we don’t have to bring them every time we go out.” you whispered to Levi and he shot you a sideways smirk.

“We can’t leave them at home the brats would wreck the place.” he replied and you laughed quietly which made Levi’s heart seem to flutter in his chest “and besides I don’t need any more shit to deal with.”

“Oh please, you love the shit we give you.” you tease and he rolled his eyes but the smile on his face didn’t go unnoticed.

Levi didn’t know what he would do without you. He loved Isabel and Farlan ,although he would never admit it out loud . Although they were more like siblings to him then anything else, but you; you were someone he felt he could tell anything and not be ashamed. You made him feel something that he knew was more then brotherly love like he felt for Isabel, for you it ran much deeper and he didn’t know why. Maybe it was because he had fallen for your wit, or your incredible looks or maybe it was everything about you that drew him in.

“Seriously though who’s idea was it to walk to the black market?” Isabel sighed as she narrowly dodged a mother dragging her child down the cobbled street.

“We can’t risk being seen by the military police in ODM gear, we’re already wanted without making ourselves painfully obvious.” you said sidestepping an overly drunk gentlemen who was face down in a puddle. He was probably dead but you weren’t stopping to find out.

“Who cares? We’re masters, we can out ODM those guys any day.” Isabel said smugly cracking her knuckles, Farlan sighed rolling his eyes at the younger girls arrogance.

“That’s not even the correct way to say that.” Farlan sighed and Isabel glowered at him, sticking our her tongue out and folding her arms.

“Well what is the correct way then genius?”

“Out manoeuvre not out ODM. That doesn’t even make any sense.” Farlan argued.

“You’re such a smart ass Farlan why can’t you just leave me alone?” Isabel grumbled elbowing him in the ribs, Farlan growled and elbowed her back which she returned. The two began elbowing back and forth each jab in the others side getting harder and harder.

“Oi knock it off.” Levi ordered, the two stopped instantly but not before Isabel gave Farlan another hard and final jab to the side, causing the sandy haired boy to grunt and stumble to a halt falling backwards slightly only for him to bump into you, sending you flying backwards yourself. You released a small yelp as you were sent backwards only for Levi to reach out and catch you, your back slamming into his toned chest as his arms hooked under your arm pits helping you get to your feet, one hand staying on your waist in support.

“Thanks.” you mumbled as you regained your wits, Levi nodded giving Farlan and Isabel a silent scolding through a cold glare. The two looked sheepish, shrinking under Levi’s scowl and uttering their apologies before continuing on their way, Levi kept one hand on your waist as you continued through the streets.

You felt a heat rush to your cheeks, his hand pressing into your slim waist, sending shivers of anxiousness through you in a really good way that you couldn’t explain. A soft dreamy feeling washing through your body and making your heart beat a little faster. His touch you realised, was something your craved and you noticed that with each step you walked further into the alleyways of the underground that he seemed to pull you closer and closer into him until your hips were brushing. He never looked at you, but you could see the faintest of pink make it’s way into his cheeks.

You finally made it to the black market, the multiple stalls set up with odd trinkets and accessories such as pocket watches, knives and engineering pieces for equipment such as ODM gear. The black market was often hidden under tunnels and bridges beside the sewers, this time though it was in the back corners of a jumble of alleyways it was dangerous to be out in the open but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

The black market wasn’t particularly busy yet and you noticed as you moved through the stalls that your friends and yourself were getting sideways glares from the stall owners. You felt Levi’s grip on your waist tighten slightly as you were pressed into his side.

“What exactly are we looking for again?” Isabel asked as she stopped to look at a stall that sold a variety of beautiful painted animal bones, she went to pick one up to look at but was dragged away by Levi.

“We need to find (y/n) a new knife because you lost hers remember.” Levi said and Isabel gave you a sheepish smile.

You had given Isabel your knife to borrow while she went out to help Farlan mug some of the richer people of the underground. She had returned with out it and Levi had given you his knife to use as protection for when you went out by yourself.

“Sorry about that (y/n).” she said and you shrugged.

“It’s ok, I just won’t give you my shit anymore.” you said trying to hide the amusement at the red head as she pouted.

“That’s not fair, you have really nice stuff.” she remarked folding her arms “Levi gave you his knife, why don’t you just keep that one?”

“Because that’s Levi’s knife and he’s going to need it.” you sighed “besides I want to have one of my own again. If you find one you think I would I like just grab it and yell for us.”

Isabel grabbed Farlan by the hand and dragged him off to have a look at the different stalls selling knives, the sandy haired boy groaning as he was dragged away from you by the spunky red head. You giggled at the hopeless look on Farlan’s face as he disappeared behind a group of people, you sighed shaking your head turning to see that Levi was still stood by your side his hand still resting on your waist.

“You ok?” you asked, his grey irises sliding to the corner of his eyes to give you a side eye.

“Yeah.” he replied moving away shoving both his hands into his pockets, you felt your heart sink slightly as you watched him move away to stop by a stall with an array of knives, he picked one up and began inspecting the silver blade.

You had to admit he was incredibly attractive. You had always found him very attractive, his baggy white blousey shirt with its upturned collar, his scarlet waistcoat and brown trousers with knee high boots gave him such a sophisticated look it was almost unbelievable he was an underground thug. His shaggy ebony hair adorned with a neat undercut, his pale complexion and sharp face with full lips was magnetising. And his eyes were probably the most beautiful pair of eyes you had ever seen, everything about him from his cynical comments to distaste for dirt drew you in. You knew you cared for all your friends but for Levi it felt different.

“Hey there girly.”

You drew your gaze off Levi who was still inspecting the knife, to see a thin man, an over grown mess of beard on his face, his skin a sickly pale and his clothes so moth eaten it was amazing they hadn’t fallen apart. You noticed that he held a knife in his hand as he stared at you from under the rim of his hat, you arched a brow and stepped closer not noticing Levi draw his gaze from his own knife and watch you carefully, ready to step in should you need him.

“You got something worth my time old man?” you asked and he gave a grin flashing his yellowed teeth from years of smoking and drinking.

“I have the best knives around girly, see for yourself.” he said handing you the knife that he held, you took it from him twirling it around, the blade making a small metallic noise as you spun it around in your hand.

“Hmm. It’s quite weighty.” you muttered as you threw it from hand to hand before holding it still and running your finger across its edge, you frowned when the blade didn’t cut through your skin “this is blunt.”

“S’not blunt.” the man defended snatching it back from you, you folded your arms over your chest as you watched him run his own fingers over it trying desperately to show you it was worth your looking at.

“Old man I don’t have time this for this. You gonna offer me something good?” you asked and he glared at you putting the knife down.

“Just a defect. I have plenty of others for yous ta look at.” he answered.

“She’s not interested.”

You jumped slightly when you heard Levi’s voice behind you. You turned to see him stood slightly behind you staring down at one of the mans knives he had in his hands as he ran his slender fingers over one of the edges.

“This is all quality stuff young man.” the man said folding his arms, “besides I think the little lady knows a good knife when she sees one.”

“I don’t see one.” you said smirking as Levi huffed in amusement, the man glowered at you, his ugly face twisting into a glare.

“Then I suggest you move along. I don’t have time for a dumb broad, move along.”

You opened your mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of Levi slamming the knife into the stall table, the blade piercing the wood and sticking out of it, vibrating slightly from the violence of his action. The sales man stepped away slightly as Levi scowled a deadly look at the slimy salesman, his body shaking in anger. You could see he was going to jump on the man and you quickly reached out and pulled him away by his arm, his muscles tense from under the white fabric of his shirt.

“Come on Levi.”

He grunted moving away noticing how you kept your arm linked with his as you moved away with him, he wasn’t going to say anything. You would unlink your arms when you thought it was appropriate.

“You shouldn’t let scum like him talk to you that way.” he muttered darkly as you stopped by another stand to look at the selection of knives.

“Who cares.” you shrugged.

“I do.” Levi muttered, you didn’t seem to be listening though instead you were engrossed in the second stall full of knives.

You unlinked your arm from his to pick up a beautiful knife, Levi felt his heart sink slightly as you pulled away from him but didn’t say anything as he watched you admire the weapon. It had a beautiful sapphire blue hilt with a silver snake like dragon coiled around the hilt, the detail to its scales and claws were remarkable. The blade was thin and a stainless silver, Levi noticed the sparkle in your eyes at the sight of the beautiful weapon as you twirled it skilfully in your hands. He felt the urge to get it for you himself but he knew you would never accept it.

“How much?” you asked the woman running the stall, she looked up giving you and Levi a once over.

She had long, slightly matted, raven black hair and a sunken face, her eyes were round and green, she looked as if she had had enough of life already, but she seemed to have a kindness in her eyes that made you want to pay for the knife instead of stealing it.

“This is a rare one of a kind knife.” she said taking it from you gently, looking over it herself “it once belonged to a noble from Wall Sina so it’s not cheap. I’d say about two hundered.”

“Two hundred?” you asked slight disappointment in your voice which Levi was quick to pick up on.

“I suppose I could reduce it for you newly weds. Think of it as a wedding present.” the woman said and you froze momentarily glancing at Levi, he stared at you for a second as you opened your mouth to respond only to be cut off by Levi.

“That would be great thank you. The wedding took quite a bit from what little savings we have and I’d like my wife to have a suitable knife to defend herself and our unborn baby.” he said calmly and you shot him a panicked look before smiling weakly at the sales woman.

The woman smiled and nodded at you staring down at your tummy and you subconsciously wrapped your arms around your toned midriff.

“Um yeah I’m pregnant.” you said with so much uncertainty it was almost laughable “with his…his baby.”

The woman beamed even brighter and clapped her hands, you ignored the smug look Levi gave you as you glared at him.

“I saw you two together and the way he was holding you into him I knew there must be something there. Ok, I will reduce it one hundered for you.” she said brightly and you nodded not noticing how Levi rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment at her words.

“Thank you so much.” you said exchanging the currency with her and taking the knife.

“Take care my lovely, and young man look after that baby and it’s mother.” she said pointing a bony finger at Levi who only nodded.

You grinned as you slid the knife into your belt, the metal cool against your hip as it pressed into the thin material of your white blouse. Without thinking you took Levi’s hand and gave it a squeeze trying to calm your racing heart.

“Come on…honey.” you said the words stiffly falling from your lips in uncertainty “let’s go.”

You pulled him away as quickly as you could hoping to rid the guilty feeling that was clawing at you as you dragged him behind you. Once you were out of view of the woman you dropped his hand falling back to walk by his side.

“So maybe we should pretend to be married more often it gets us discounts.” you tease and Levi grunts.

“Tch. We got lucky, I’m surprised she’s lived so long. No one kind makes it down here.” he said and you tried to hide your disappointment, it had been exhilarating to pretend being his wife, as creepy as that sounded.

“You’re kind and you’re still alive.” you answered absent mindedly twirling a lock of hair around your finger.

Levi was quiet for a moment. You thought he was kind? He had to say that not many people associated the words Levi and kind. But to hear you say it made him think it was something he would like to hear more often, it made his stomach squirm slightly and his heart to uncontrollably palpitate. His mind grew slightly fuzzy and he found himself wanting to hear you tell him more. He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a shout.

“(Y/n)! Levi!”

You turned to see Isabel and Farlan rushing towards you, their eyes wild as they made a mad dash towards you. You could make out three or four burly looking men chasing a few meters behind them. Levi growled pulling you behind him as your two friends made it over to you.

“What did you do?” you asked looking between your out of breath friends.

“Dipshit here thought it would be a good idea to steal from the ex military members.” Farlan growled, glaring at Isabel.

“How was I supposed to know they would notice?” she argued.

“Because their ex military dumbass!” Farlan snapped.

“Guys!” you yelled over their arguing they paused and looked at you “Can we start running or are we waiting to get our faces brutally beaten?”

They nodded, Isabel being the first to take off down the crowded street, Farlan following close behind and Levi grabbed your wrist pulling you in front of him. You took of down the market alleyways, ducking and jumping over certain obstacles such as crates and people, ignoring the angered shouts that were hurled your way.

Your heart hammered in your chest as your legs began to burn, your chest growing tight as you flew through the streets. You stole a glance backwards to see Levi running a few paces behind, his hair flying across his forehead, he gave you a dead pan look before turning around and grabbing three of his knives from his belt and hurling them at the men running behind him. The knives whizzed through the air, pained screams leaving the men’s mouths as the pointed steel weapons entered their skulls, ruby blood splattering through the air as their bodies crumbled to the floor.

“Nice shot!” you yelled.

“Just keep running!” he replied and you nodded not stopping until you made it safely back to your hideout.

…

That was way to close Isabel.” Farlan berated as he followed the red head into the kitchen, she huffed as she threw herself into the scruffy, sun washed sofa and folded her arms.

“Would you shut it already bro?” she sighed sarcastically as Farlan joined her on the sofa.

“I’ll only shut it when…”

“Can both of you shut it?” Levi asked in his monotone lull of a voice, Farlan and Isabel glanced at eachother before finally falling into silence.

You had to admit it was nice to get back into your your own thoughts without having the two argue back and forth. You sighed making your way over to the gas stove and filling the kettle with water, you noticed Levi perk up and he came over to give you hand, pulling the chipped tea cups off the broken shelves placing them on the stained counter beside you.

Your family only owned four tea cups. A white one with cracked green markings was Farlan’s, a grey one with chipped pink markings was Isabel’s, a blue and black one with a chip in the top was yours and a plain white one with a broken handle was Levi’s. You had bought them for Levi on his birthday one year saying they were all his for when one of them broke, generously he had assigned one to each of you. He had chosen the white one but the handle had snapped off, so he now drank with his fingers clutching the rim of the cup instead, you had to admit it was an amusing sight to see him drink his tea so abnormally. Amusing in a way that made you smile at his quirks rather then tease him.

Your mind was stolen from your thoughts as the copper kettle screamed that it was done boiling. You picked it up, careful not to burn yourself, and poured the water into the cracked tea cups. Levi placed the tea leaves in the steaming water and watched as the clear liquid turned a yellowish brown, the green tea leaves disintegrating into the boiling water.

“We don’t have any milk at the moment.” you sighed not bothering to check the cooler room.

“Doesn’t matter. Tea is tea.” Levi shrugged taking your cup in his hands as well as his own and placing them on the table that stood in the middle of the small makeshift house.

You picked up the other two cups and walked over to the sofa, handing the other two their drinks before sitting opposite Levi and taking your tea from him. The hot china instantly warming your hands as you clutched it in cold hands, the steam twirling into your face and heating up your cold nose. You closed your eyes, inhaling the warm scent of herbal aroma not noticing how Levi stared at you as he sipped his own tea.

You raised the cup to your lips taking a gentle sip, your still slightly shaken body calming as the sweet tea hit your lips. The beverage burning your throat slightly as you swallowed, you sighed in content placing the cup down into the table with a small clink.

“So (y/n)?” Isabel asked turning to look at you from the sofa her tea clasped in her small hands.

“Yeah?” you replied lazily too engrossed in your relaxing tea.

“Did you get yourself a new knife?” she asked blowing on the surface of her tea sending droplets towards Farlan who hissed as hot beads of water were sent his way and landing on his skin.

“Yeah, I found a really nice one actually.” you said reaching down to pull it out from your belt your body freezing and heart stopping with dread.

It wasn’t there.

You released a small gasp which made Levi pause his tea drinking to stare at you in slight concern as you looked around the area you sat.

“You ok sis?” Farlan asked looking at you from his spot on the sofa.

“I can’t find it.” you growled as you lowered your body to duck under the table to get a good look under the table.

“Where did you last have it?” Levi asked calmly from above the table and you paused for a second to think, a blush crawling over your face as your eyes made contact with Levi’s legs from under the table, your eyes travelling up to…you stopped yourself before you went any further scolding your self.

“It must have fallen out when we were running from those men.” you sighed rubbing a hand over your eyes to try and stop the tears that wanted to fall. It was a stupid thing to cry over but you had really liked that knife.

“Isabel this is your fault!” Farlan partially yelled causing you jump and whack your head on the underside of the table causing it to shake from the impact.

You moaned in pain rubbing your sore head as you sat back up in your chair. Farlan gave you an apolitical look and Levi sighed getting to his feet to walk over to the make shift ice shed you had made and returning seconds later with a small chunk of ice he had wrapped in a tea towel. You jumped slightly when you felt the cold towel being pressed into your hair, a soothing chill replacing the hot angry throb that had been there earlier.

You reached up to hold it in place, your fingers brushing against his as he let the ice block go for you take, a small heat flushing through your cheeks at the contact, your finger tips tingling slightly where they had grazed his own.

“Thanks.” you mumbled trying to hide the blush on your face through your curtain of hair.

“Tch. Don’t need you to get a damn headache, I’ve already had enough of Isabel complaining about shit.” he answered only for Isabel to stick her tongue out at him, he brought his tea cup up to his lips to slurp the last of his tea down standing up and placing it in the sink to be washed later.

“I can’t believe I lost it.” you moaned resting your head on the table, burying your face in your arms as you folded them on top of the table “this is why I shouldn’t have nice things.”

“It’s ok (y/n), I’m sure you’ll find it.” Isabel said reassuringly.

“I doubt it. It wasn’t exactly cheap.” you sighed sitting up and lifting your face from your arms running your fingers through your hair roots and puffing out your cheeks in frustration “I suppose it’s karma or some shit.”

“Why would it be karma?” Farlan asked and you scoffed giving Levi a look which he only ignored, his half lidded eyes not giving away any emotion.

“It doesn’t matter.” you say standing up to put your cup in the sink beside Levi’s, you head towards the cloak stand and pull your brown cloak off one of the pegs and throw it over your shoulders. The brown material rippling through the air to settle around your body, you clasped it on securely and made your way towards the door.

“Where you going?” Isabel asked sweetly.

“To look for my knife, duh. It could still be out there.” you say pulling the hood of your cloak up over your face and begun to reach for the door handle “I won’t be long.”

“Oi.” Levi says making you pause and turn to face him, he stands from his chair and walks over the cloak hanger to grab his own and throw it over his shoulders, walking over to you as he claps it up “you might run into trouble and we don’t need that. Don’t say no either, I’m coming so shut up.”

You close your mouth and nod, a small smile on your face as you open the door and head out. Levi turns to face the two on the sofa, his glare narrowing as Isabel held her hands up in a heart shape making kissy faces, Farlan gave his brother a knowing smirk which Levi rolled his eyes at.

It wasn’t like they were oblivious to his affection for you. They had noticed how he seemed to take the piss out of them and rarely you. How he would stare at you sometimes from across the room, or how he would always be right by your side whenever trouble was brewing. They knew their brother was smitten for you, he didn’t hide it very well.

“I want this place spotless when I get back. It’s a fucking pig sty in here get this shit cleaned up.” he ordered closing the door sharply behind him.

…

You didn’t know how long you had searched for, probably three hours of re tracing your steps over and over thinking of anywhere your knife could have slipped from your belt, but to no avail. You were beginning to lose hope you would ever find it again and you could feel the burning of tears in your throat and eyes which you pushed away, you wouldn’t cry infront of Levi. You were stronger then that.

“Did you find anything?” you asked as he walked towards you.

“No.”

You sighed and nodded standing up from checking under some crates.

“Might as well head back, I think we’ve been out here long enough.” you say and he nods as you begin to walk back side by side.

The streets were often quiet this time before the prostitutes and drunkens came out to mingle. The air smelt musky with the scent of leather and herbs that had been sold at the black market earlier, it wasn’t a nice smell to say the least but it was better then the usual vomit and piss the underground usually reeked of.

“Thank you for coming with me Levi.” you say after a few minutes of silence.

“Tch, his many times are you going to thank me today?” he scoffed giving you a side eye.

“Every time you deserve to be thanked.” you say with a small smile, he stares at you for a moment before focusing his gaze back into the road ahead.

“I’m sorry you lost your knife.” he spoke.

“It does kinda suck doesn’t it?” you sigh before shrugging and shooting him a sly grin “I suppose we just have to get married and get me knocked up, maybe we can get a better discount again.”

“That’s never happening.” he grumbled turning his face away from you to hide the red that dusted his cheeks “you’d have a better chance with Farlan.”

“Maybe I do. I should try.” you tease but notice Levi’s jaw instantly clench, his eyebrow twitching.

“No don’t. The boy doesn’t know shit, he’d probably fuck everything up.” Levi said causing you to burst into a fit of laughter.

“Are you telling me you have experience that he doesn’t?” you ask coyly raising an eyebrow giving him a sly smirk.

“I’m not answering that.” he said and you giggled.

Levi found himself chuckling too as you made your way up the creaky wooden stairs on the side of the half collapsing building to the small apartment you shared with your family.

You opened the door to the apartment and it swung back to give a you a full view of the small space. Isabel and Farlan lay, passed out ontop of eachother, on the sofa. Their gentle snores filling the quiet room, mops and brooms scattered around them. Levi came up beside you and slipped your cloak off your shoulders going to hang it up with his on the cloak hanger as you walked up to were a small candle sat on a tableand slid a match along the surface of the wooden table it rested on.

A dancing orange flame came to life on the end of the match which you held to the wick, the candle instantly catching a light as you put the match out. The flickering flame on the candle wick casting the room into a warm auburn light, shadows licking the walls. You turned to see Levi run his fingers along the surfaces of the furniture and cabinets and you smiled to yourself.

“Did they do a good job?” you ask and he stopped his thorough examination, holding a hand in front of him that seemed to be laced with a faint layer of dust.

“Their cleaning is lamentable. They can re do it in the morning.”

“Your standards are impossible Levi.” you chuckled and he frowned “it’s the underground, the place is riddled in filth.”

“I don’t think I’m asking for much. Just a bit of cleanliness in this shit hole would suffice.” he muttered.

Your eyes softened. You knew his resentment for dirt and grime, having been living with the rats your whole life you weren’t bothered by it, but Levi couldn’t stand it and you understood why. It can’t be pleasant to have lived in filth for so long and be the only one who wanted a change, he must feel trapped in a world of grime and vile unhygienic people. Maybe a bit of hygiene was acceptable.

You made your way over to the cabinets and reached up to grab something ontop of them, your body stretching as you went in your tip toes to retrieve something hidden on the top that was out of sight. Levi watched curiously as you gasped in discovery and pulled down a bottle, its contents was a golden yellow colour and judging by the grin on your face he knew what it was.

“You fancy some whiskey Levi?” you ask sloshing the liquor around inside the bottle.

“Sure. I could use a drink, living with you lot is hard work.” he said and you flicked him a finger which he huffed at, turning his face away from you shoving his hands in his pockets.

You walked past him and he followed you as you made your way back outside to the stair case and climbed to the roof. The air was slightly nippy and the streets below were already crawling with people, the harlots shouts echoing as they shouted at passers by to give them a round. You sat down on the tiles of the roof, shivering slightly as you looked out at the sea of blackened roof tops, flickering candle lights in the windows the only thing resembling beauty in the darkness of the underground. The orange lights flickered and danced, you had heard of fireflies and you assumed this was what they looked like, little shimmering gold specs dotted in the distance.

You watched as Levi sat himself down beside you, one leg bent in front of him as he lay his arm on his knee the other leg laying straight in front of him. You found yourself staring at him, his features shadowed by the darkness only to be cast in faint orange light from the gas lights in the streets below. His pale skin seeming to glow in the pale light, his silver eyes almost alive as the candle light bounced over their surface, a reddish glow to his onyx hair that fell into his eyes. He truly was a beautiful creature.

“You going to open it then or just sit staring at me?” he asked and you snapped your eyes to the bottle you held in your cold hands.

“Sorry.” you mumble unscrewing the cap and raising the bottle to your lips, the glass cool against your lips as you let the golden liquid crash into your mouth, the bitter sweet taste of the alcoholic beverage entering your body, a burning feeling in your throat left in its wake as it slid down your throat before you handed the bottle to the man beside you. He raised it to his lips and took a swig, lowering the whiskey bottle and holding it in his hand that rested over his upright knee as he gazed out at the world before him.

“This isn’t complete shit.” he said dropping his gaze to the bottle in his hand “where’d you get it?”

“The way we get most of our stuff.” you reply reaching out to take it from him, he took another swig before handing it over to you “I stole it.”

“From who?”

You chuckled as you took a sip of the whiskey and sighed as you let the burning liquor warm your frozen body.

“You know the rundown liquor shop next to the brothel?” you say and Levi’s eyes widen.

“How the hell did you manage to steal from there?”

“A girl has her ways. Especially a girl who looks as good as me.” you tease winking at him, he scoffs and rolls his eyes taking the bottle from your hand to take another drink.

Levi wasn’t sure if he wanted to know exactly what it was you had done to get the whiskey bottle. He knew you wouldn’t ever do anything to extreme when it came to your innocence, as far as he was concerned you were just as inexperienced as him when it came to ‘other people’. But he was still concerned that you put yourself into uncomfortable situations without fully thinking through what could happen. You were a woman and as skilled and capable as you were, it was still very easy for a man to get his way if he so desired.

Levi knew he would hate for anything bad to happen to any of his friends, naturally Farlan and himself were more protective over you and Isabel, the underground was unforgiving especially to young women. His own mother was a good example of what the underground and its life could do to people. But Levi knew the fierce protective streak he felt towards you was for his own affections that he had yet to show you, and as he watched you sit beside him staring out into the blurred golden light of the underground, he knew he had fallen so hopelessly in love with you.

The way your (y/e/c) eyes sparkled whenever you laughed, how your figure was so beautifully sculpted it was hard to believe you were a resident of the underground, your hair was always so neatly kept and, although windswept at times, always seemed to shimmer in the light as it swung around your waist. You always seemed to light up a room, your fierce and witty persona adding a sort of cat like prowess that only lured him in.

You truly were a fallen angel, cast away by the wind, fallen from the sky into the starry night down to a world that could offer no happiness other then the small family you had. Levi knew the world was unpredictable but he would always make sure he was by your side.

“I don’t know what my life would be like if I hadn’t met you Levi.” you said, your voice soft as it shattered the momentary silence.

Levi turned to look at you, his face void of any expression but his misty eyes held a certain shine to them.

“I’d probably be like one of those poor girls down there.” you sighed gesturing to the streets below.

Levi stole a look to where you had gestured and saw a group of girls about your age. Their dresses were filthy and moth eaten, their hair greasy, eyes holding black bags that only made them seem to be older. Their skin pale and bodies frail. Levi sat back and shook his head, he hated the thought of you being like one of them, weak and helpless giving your body to anyone who would pay. You were a fighter, you always would be.

“Tch, you wouldn’t have ended up like those girls.” he muttered taking another sip of whiskey and setting the bottle in the space between you “you’re smarter then they are. You would have sorted your shitty life out with or without me.”

“Maybe.” you reply turning to look at him, a small smile working it’s way into your lips as his silvery eyes made contact with yours “but I know I prefer my life with you in it.”

He didn’t say anything. Instead he swallowed his nerves down, the breath hitching in his throat as he saw your eyes trail over his face and down his body only for you to look away again biting your lip. He didn’t look away from the side of your face, letting his own eyes travel along your chest and flat stomach and over your muscular thighs, his own thoughts becoming clouded with a surge of raging hormones which he tried to push away. He could feel his trousers tighten slightly and he shifted his body so it was hidden from your sight.

“I like having you in my life too brat.” he finally answered, a faint blush spreading over his cheeks “it’s nice having another sane person around.”

“Ha well. I don’t know what you class as sane, but I don’t think I fit that box.” you teased running a hand through your hair pulling your legs into your chest and resting your chin on your knees “did I ever tell you why my parents left me?”

“No.”

“It’s just as well. I don’t think you would care, you don’t seem to care about much other then tea and hygiene.” you said trying to hide the sadness in your voice.

“That’s not true. I may not always act like it but I do care for you. And Isabel and Farlan.” he said, his voice holding an unusual softness to its usual monotonous lilt “it’s just easier to pretend that I don’t.”

“I get that.” you nodded your chin bumping into your knees “it seems like you don’t need to rely on anyone if you hold them at a distance. It makes you feel stronger.”

He nodded and you hummed as you buried your nose into the crook of your knees as you pulled them closer into your body, your arms wrapped securely around your legs to keep out the cold.

“Why did your parents leave you?” Levi asked, you sighed pulling your nose out of your knees to rest your chin on them instead.

It wasn’t a happy story. You had been mad at the world for the longest time for what had happened.

“My father ran a brothel. My mother was one of the prostitutes working for him and they had me.” you paused for a second gathering your nerves trying to hold back tears that threatened to slip from your eyes “you know the average age for a female worker here is fifteen.”

Levi’s eyes widened slightly. He knew what was coming but he wasn’t about to interrupt you. It was clearly something that had haunted you for a long time and if this was going to help you cope with it even after six years, then he would only listen.

“You’ve probably already figured it out but, when I reached fifteen my father decided that I could start earning money. Nothing like what my mother did but still disgusting, he wanted me to please men with words and touch. I said no. So he hit me. He hit me so hard I blacked out and woke up alone in the streets, somewhere I had never been before and I didn’t know how to get home. Then after a month of being by myself you found me. You know the rest.” you trailed off biting your lip sniffing slightly your nose growing red from the suppressed tears which you wiped on your shirt sleeve “I don’t miss them obviously. But sometimes I wonder what they’re doing now. Do you think they miss me? I doubt it, if I don’t care about them then I don’t expect them to care about me.”

“People here don’t have kids because they love eachother.” Levi said his eyes flashing for a second with sadness, his head dropping and his hair falling over his face “we’re all accidents. Some of us get lucky and are seen as blessings, but us…we’re the burdens.”

You were quiet. He wasn’t wrong. It was rare that a child was born and it was due to the bond a man and a woman had between eachother, it was isually the alcohol and urge to mate that produces every generation of street rats. You had envied any child you saw being held by their mother or father, you had spent snowy nights staring into the windows of the thousands of houses to see a heart warming scene of a child being embraced by its parents.

“What about you?” you ask reaching down to grasp the whiskey bottle and taking another sip “I’ve known you for six years and I still don’t know how you wound up where you are.”

Levi was silent as if contemplating whether or not to tell you. It wasn’t like he was ashamed, it was just painful. He had loved his mother, Kuchel had been caring and doting towards him in ways that your mother had not. Maybe that’s why it was easier for you talk about your past then it was for him, but he wanted to open up to you.

“My mother was a prostitute like yours. Only difference was she didn’t know who my father was or is.” Levi swallowed a lump in his throat avoiding your gaze “then starvation got her and she died. I was going to meet the same end but then Kenny showed up and took me under his wing. He taught me to fight and gave me food. Then one day he left, and I was by myself again.”

You nodded. You had been told about Kenny but you hasn’t realised how or why he had come into Levi’s life.

“What was your mother like?” you ask, Levi exhaled loudly closing his eyes as if trying to wrestle with a storm of emotions buried deep within him.

“She was kind. She always fed me even if it meant she couldn’t eat herself. I remember having to hide under the damn bed as her clients came and went.” Levi growled slightly his fists clenching needed he snatched the whiskey bottle and took a long drink, you watched him as he drowned himself in the expensive liquor, wiping his lips with the back of his hand when he finally stopped and set the nearly empty bottle down.

“I bet she was beautiful.” you murmur taking one last swig from the whiskey bottle before hurling it into the street below, the sound of glass shattering echoing into the night followed by pig like squeals of shock from the people it landed near.

“Yes she was.” Levi nodded “she deserved better.”

Another comfortable silence fell over the two of you as you thought quietly to yourself. Levi seemed to be less on guard, maybe it was the booze or the late hour of the night but he definitely seemed to be a lot less on edge. You rarely saw him so calm, his eyes swimming with an unusual serenity and it made you content that he could allow him self to be at peace. Even if it was only for a moment.

“Do you think we’ll ever get out of here?” you breath shuddering slightly and moving closer to were he sat, he didn’t move away. Instead he wrapped and arm around your shivering frame and pulled you into him, your head resting comfortably on his broad shoulder his chin resting on your head.

“Where else is there?” he answered, you sighed.

“I heard that above ground is good. Apparently everything up there is filled with colour and light. There’s hardly any poverty and the system is less fucked up.”

“How do you plan to get there?” he asked and you smiled sheepishly.

“I haven’t thought that far ahead.” you admitted and he scoffed, you gently slapped him on the chest “there has to be more to life then what we have now.”

“What’s wrong with what we have now?”

“Nothing. I love all of you but don’t you wander, if maybe we would be happier away from here?”

“Wherever you are I’m happy.” Levi answered, you felt your stomach flutter with butterflies, your heart hammering in your chest at his words.

You closed your eyes shut momentarily listening to the drumming of his heart as your ear presses against his chest. His strong arm wrapped snugly around your waist as he nuzzled his pointed nose into your hair. Maybe it was time you told him everything you felt for him. Maybe now was sculpted for your opportunity to confess just how deep your feelings ran. A part of you screamed at you no, that you would only ruin your friendship and that he would only reject you.

But then another part of you, a quieter part, told you that it was worth a shot. If you loved him why let him go? You swallowed trying to control your racing heart, it was only a few words. Eight letters. That was all that stood in your way.

“Levi?” you whispered into his shoulder, he glanced down at you raising an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“I-I um…” you trailed off biting your lip squeezing your eyes shut as you gathered the last few nerves bracing for the worst “I think I’m in love with you.”

You tensed as soon as the words left your lips, as if you were waiting for the end of the world you squeezed your eyes shut tighter trying to block out whatever was going to happen next. Fear was not the word to describe how you felt, it was as if your heart was entrapped in the coils of a venomous snake it’s body squeezing on your fragile heart, it’s fangs ready to sink into it at any time.

“You think you love me, or you know you love me?” Levi asked, your eyes snapped open and your gazed into his steely eyes your mouth opening and closing trying to form words.

“I think that I know that I love you.” you answered timidly tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, he gazed at you through half lidded eyes and you huffed in annoyance “hey it took all of courage for me to tell you that, an answer would be…”

You were cut off as he lurched forward slightly his lips crashing into yours causing to eyes to widen in shock as his soft lips worked against yours sending a rush of excitement through your body. You let your eyes close as your lips melted against his, your arms finding their way around his neck as his own hands slid down onto your waist and down your thighs. You released a gentle moan as his rough hands slid up and down your back and thighs, shivers of pleasure rippling through your body as he leaned backwards pulling you with him so your were attacked over his toned body, your chest pressing into his your lips still locked.

His hands now pulled and tangled on your hair as he held it away from your face, the bulge in his crotch growing noticeable through his trousers as your own crotch rested on top of it, your legs weak as the bulge in his trousers brushed over your bundle of nerves in between your legs. Your thin hands ran over his chest, his well built muscles tense under your long fingers as you slid them up his body and into the roots of his ebony hair, a low growl leaving his lips as you began to pull away his hands resting on your hips as you broke the contact with his lips, a thin strand of saliva running like a bridge between your numb and aching lips.

You exhaled a shaky breath as you sat up, your chest heaving from pent up lust. His hands still on your hips as you remained straddled over him, his narrow eyes alight almost begging you for more his pale cheeks dusted a faint rose pink.

“I love you too.” he whispered, a smile on your lips as your heart fluttered in your chest leaning down for another kiss.

…

From below where you and Levi lay sharing a passionate moment, Isabel and Farlan lay awake. Knowing smiles on their faces as they heard their friends roll over on the roof above, gentle moans falling through the thin roof and to the pair below.

Farlan shot the red headed girl beside him a smug look which she returned, glancing down to something she was playing with in her hands.

In Isabel’s hands was a knife. It’s hilt a sapphire blue with a silver, snake like dragon coiled around it, it’s blade flashing in the candle light.

…


End file.
